


Pieces From Another Time

by doreamu_san



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, Lime, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san
Summary: "The current scene is peculiar to say the least. Not in a bad way, but in the sort of way that the very thought of it was practically unthinkable to Ky years ago, and now he was living it out."One post-sex make out session later, and everything falls neatly into place.





	Pieces From Another Time

He slides his fingers down the other’s chest, taking the time to watch Sol’s slight twitches as his hands begin to explore every untouched part of skin. His palms circle across the smooth curvature of his muscles, ever so slowly working his way down to reach the other's hands. They’re rougher, hardened with the years of war and Gear-hunting yet Ky can’t help but have the intense, burning urge to pull them into his own. He winds up having his fingers intertwined together with Sol's, and after a few seconds he feels a gentle yet firm squeeze, as if to wordlessly reassure Ky that what he's doing is perfectly fine.

The current scene is peculiar to say the least. Not in a bad way, but in the sort of way that the very thought of it was practically unthinkable to Ky years ago, and now he was living it out.

For starters, it's unusually quiet apart from the occasional panting of hot breath accompanied by the odd rustle of bed sheets. After many tiring years of being jostled awake by urgent shouts in the early hours of dawn to quickly prepare for an incoming Gear attack, there was perhaps only one time that Ky had managed to endure the morning peacefully, and that was only due to the fact that it was his birthday and Undersn had made sure the boy absolutely got a break by confiscating his alarm clock. He was used to suddenly scrambling to his feet, body instinctively shifting to reach for the Fuuraiken before rushing out to access the situation at hand. And even then he'd have to appear awake enough to give orders to other people, people who looked up to him for advice and relied on him immensely, and that was especially hard to do given the fact that Ky had to just pretend like he had slept for the past few days instead of appearing like he stayed up until ungodly hours for paperwork.

Life in the International Police Force had certainly given him the break that his body had been desperately deprived of, but it didn't mean he didn't miss the Holy Order days. As much hassle as they were, the memory of it would always bring Ky such pride that what he had done had managed to save the lives of many generations to come.

Besides, if he hadn't had gone through the hardships of the crusades, then he would have never found the potential he harnessed in his skills, or for the matter of fact met Sol.

_Sol..._

His eyes automatically shift towards the figure beneath him, unkempt hair held back from sprawling across the pillows only by his signature headband. The room is just dark enough that if Ky focuses hard enough, he can see a faint orange hue emit from underneath Sol’s limiter, a harsh glowing reminder of their reality.

It’s hard to even picture Sol as anything but human. Maybe it’s because he had always thought of Sol as human from the very start, yet even now that he knows the truth, the way that he acts doesn’t seem to be Gear-like at all. Gears were meant to be ruthless killing machines that harboured no emotions, whose only thoughts were efficient tactics to destroy all that they could come across. But Sol is and feels many things. Sol manages to get him riled up easily; he puts minimal effort into things, he disregards authority as much as he can to Ky’s distaste, and he doesn’t care about anything at all, having the habit of regarding most things in his path with nothing more than a sharp glare as a warning. But there were moments of distinct humanity too.

Once, Ky had stormed into his tent late at night (he had been been woken up and kept awake by what must have been an entire Queen album) only to discover a sleepily grinning Sol, passed out shirtless on the floor with several empty bottles around him, his hand still perched on a dented radio blaring tinny rock music. Ky had stared for a moment, weighed out his options, and wondered if he should do anything about the matter, before deciding he’d rather not take the direct risk of waking up Sol and being battered in the face at 3 AM as a consequence. He instead cleared up the remaining clutter and paused to glance at the unfamiliar look on Sol's face, moving to take a nearby bed blanket to throw over him. No matter how much he got infuriated with Sol and his appalling attitude, he had at least a shred of decency to make sure the other was warm throughout the night.

Ky never did end up scolding Sol for his irresponsibility regarding the tent incident, nor did he bring it up in the slightest, but he did end up not making eye-contact for a good week or so due to the fact he had to mentally process the sight he had seen.

It stuck with Ky. Not because there was anything wrong with it, but because he was so used to being angry with Sol, to being busy with Order duties that he had never taken the moment to step back and rethink it all. That one moment in the tent, or the other moments where he’d manage to glimpse a rare, genuine smile slip out from the other in the thrill of a battle made him realise that the rough-round-the-edges guy wasn’t just that. There are times like the tent incident where Sol exhibited other feelings, feelings of happiness, too.

Like now, where Sol’s face is peacefully swept with contentment. His eyes are closed, a sign that he fully trusts Ky enough to let down his guard.

Ky doesn’t even attempt suppressing a smile.

“You just gonna keep staring at me, or what?” Sol says after a long pause, and it’s a while before Ky shakes off his initial state of shock at the fact that Sol can tell despite not looking at him. He chalks it down to Gear senses.

“No no... my apologies. I was just deep in thought.”

Sol makes a noise that sounds like a scoff, before opening his eyes a little and those crimson irises flash back at him. “You still caught up in the afterglow?”

“Something along those lines,” Ky hums back, which isn’t entirely from the truth anyway.

It had been unplanned, but then again the majority of Ky’s interactions with Sol tended to derail as soon as the other opened his mouth. He could remember locking up the station for the night and hearing Sol’s footsteps coming up behind, snapping his attention to the man he had not seen in months. He remembered his mouth opening to no doubt retort against something Sol had said, before a distant yet familiar force dug his fingers into Ky’s shirt and pulled him closer. He felt himself burning up, a deep growing urge inside of him insisting he should pull away out of sheer instinct, but here in the darkness there was simply nobody to force Ky away to attend to other pressing duties. No more running after Sol. No more endless chasing ideals.

He had embraced it and allowed himself to be snatched away, lost to the rest of the world. The rest had been all a blur due to the fact he couldn’t concentrate from the intense pounding of his heart in his ears, but a few shards of memory still stuck out through his subconsciousness. Snippets of Sol hurriedly pressing him down to the bed, hands prying at his clothes with a hushed curse at how Ky had stuck with the belt-ridden uniform of the Order days. Yet through Sol’s rough urgency, Ky had glanced up to see Sol’s eyes were no longer harsh but somewhat soft for a moment when looking at Ky, and he understood at that very moment that Sol’s movements were his way of conveying his feelings to Ky.

Being with Sol had never failed to spring such an endless sense of wonder to Ky’s mind. His mind always managed to question the story behind Sol’s past and if he was always this way, question the thought that Sol had been interested in Ky before Ky even realised himself, and question how exactly did they live so long without being within each other’s comforting warmth. But even now, Ky can’t manage to think because finally they’re here and he doesn’t want to think about complicated stuff any longer than he has been already.

After so many years of pondering over battle strategies and the philosophy of righteousness, Ky’s thoughts always had to be changed by something unexpected. He’s always finding out new things everyday and he detests it because if everything changes, he’ll never find out the true meaning of it all. Of who is actually right, if there are truly aggressors or just helpless victims trying to defend themselves. And through all of this madness, there’s only one thing, or rather person, that remains constant throughout his entire life.

How ironic it is, that the person that can ignite your flame can also be the one to put it out. Ky still doesn’t understand how Sol can make him feel every single emotion on Earth in the span of mere seconds. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get it.  
He pulls up Sol’s hand, still firmly intertwined with his to press a kiss onto it, and he feels Sol’s hand grow just a little warmer.

”You really are… something,” Sol exhales, his breath hot in Ky’s ear. It somehow makes Ky’s heart go all fluttery despite the lack of eloquent wording.

“And you really have a way with words,” Ky replies, with just a hint of a teasing tone laced into his voice.

Sol lets out a grunt of affirmation as he leans forward before pausing as if to contemplate something, and Ky watches as his eyes begin to trail down to Ky’s already sore lips. There’s a slight glint in his eyes before he presses into him and Ky feels his body immediately giving in as he melts into the kiss.

It’s nothing like they’ve done before. He’s used to the rough, harsh kisses he gets after they’ve been apart for a while, when they’re both worn out from the day and full of energy to burn. But this is gentle and intimate, it almost feels vulnerable. It’s as if Sol is opening up to him just through his response, just by letting Ky touch him. In this moment, he’s getting to see something that nobody else gets to.

Sol is the one to break it, yet his gaze never leaves Ky’s figure.

“Didn’t get enough air,” Sol mutters under his breath, more as if to scold himself than to inform Ky. He says nothing in response but feels his lips already slightly parting, meeting the other’s halfway.

He finds that his hands are already tangled in Sol’s hair, ever so carefully tugging at it with every satisfying electrifying pulse he feels travelling down his body. He only pulls at it by accident when he feels a wet tongue make its way to his neck as to prepare a nice area for Sol to suck on.

“Careful,” Ky chides him, “you’ll leave a mark,” though in reality realises he doesn’t actually mind.

“That’s the point,” Sol murmurs, sounding rather amused at this.

Ky can’t even bring himself to think of a witty reply to respond back to Sol’s statement, his eyes fluttering shut instead to focus on the feelings that he’s getting. And not just physical too, but emotionally, because he feels so much for Sol. It’s hard to place down what exactly the feeling— no, _feelings_ are because how can he manage to pin down the man in just a few words? He’s more than that, it’s like he’s everything and nothing at once which makes absolutely no sense yet at the same time makes complete sense.

 _God have mercy on me,_ he thinks rather helplessly as Sol sinks his teeth into the nape of his neck with not a hint of hesitation.

He must have said this out loud because he can feel Sol suddenly start grinning against his neck as he carries on, pulling away after a couple of minutes.

And then he attempts to go in for another hickey, and at this point Ky brings it upon himself to push out a hand to keep some distance. Sol shifts back, a single brow raised.

“Too much for you?” he says like it's some sort of contest to see who can endure the most. Ky just huffs.

“Yes, I’m not a canvas for you to stain. I’ll never be able to cover it up.”

“Why cover it up?”

Ky gives him a blank stare that he hoped would convey what he wanted to say, because words were really not on his side today when his mind was still rapidly trying to play catch-up with him.

“Everyone will notice it,” he replies rather obviously.

“That’s good then, everyone will know that Ky Kiske is getting some and is strictly off-limits.”

Ky just rolls his eyes, tilting his head upwards to indicate to what's laying above them. “I’m not above hitting you with a pillow in the bedroom.”

Sol promptly shuts up by sealing the gap between Ky’s neck and his lips, and Ky doesn’t even know why he bothered trying to deter Sol Badguy out of all people from planting hickeys all over his neck. Let alone the fact that nobody could deter Sol from anything. He was just that insufferable. Although, Ky was already currently in bed with said insufferable man, so really he had to question his own morals for this.

This time when Sol tears himself away from Ky’s neck, he’s looking all over it, eyes glimmering with a sense of admiration. They linger on some areas as if he was paying them special notice, like there were works of art scattered across his delicate skin. Perhaps they were works of art, Ky has no idea if Sol is good at hickeys and lovebites in general anyway. But with the way he felt himself arch into the pressure, it felt as if heaven were a force on Earth.

“S’good.” Is all Sol says after what seems like an eternity of endless bliss, eyeing Ky rather gleefully. He's now further way with his head propped up by his arm, a signature smirk decorating his features.

Usually, Ky would find it odd when people just stare at him, but he feels at ease when Sol does. Because when others do it, he feels as if he’s doing something wrong, or that he needs to do something right for else he’ll be judged for it. But when Sol does, he feels like just by existing he’s doing everything right, and it’s more than enough for Ky.

“Thank you,” Ky says in a half-whisper, though he’s not exactly sure what he’s thanking Sol for. He manages to nestle himself in the crook of Sol’s neck, closing his eyes instinctively.

“What, for the hickeys? Thought you didn’t like them,” he says in that tone that indicates he’s feeling rather smug with himself. He probably is.

Ky tries explaining himself for a moment, but after several failed attempts and back-tracking frantically through his mind to try and say all that he's been thinking, he ends up waving it off. “It’s… it’s nothing. My apologies for distracting you.”

“We’re in bed together, and you’re apologising for distracting me when the whole purpose is for me to focus on _you._ ”

Ky feels his eyebrows furrow slightly, though it’s definitely not enough to dampen his mood. “The whole purpose was not solely for my own benefit. It was also supposed to be pleasurable for you too.”

Sol regards Ky for a bit, eyes trailing up to meet with vibrant blue ones. “’Course. Though.. you might need a bit more practice.” He says, a hand now placed on Ky’s thigh that was slowly making it’s way upwards.

“I’d hit you with one of the pillows, but I’m being considerate enough to let you enjoy the rest of your ‘high'.”

The hand slowly retracts itself and he swears he hears Sol go something along the lines of _“.. damn chivalry”_ before rustling about a bit. And then all goes quiet, and Ky is unsure if he’s the one who drifts off first or if Sol does, but in the end he’s just glad that they’re sleeping together peacefully, willfully ignoring the chaotic mess of the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Solky in 2019? It's more likely than you think.  
> This is the first fic I have ever actually finished, cue the confetti. Many thanks go to my beta-reader, who knows nothing about Guilty Gear yet still generously offered to help.  
> Fic notes, which may be of some interest to you: <https://doreamu-san.livejournal.com/2424.html>


End file.
